


Brillo de luz, brillo de amor

by Ruedi



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: ¿Podemos decir que se complementan? ¿Qué la luz y el amor brillan por igual? ¿Qué el valor y la esperanza las protegen?





	Brillo de luz, brillo de amor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Toei, Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo, etc, etc.)

**Brillo de luz, brillo de amor**

_Capítulo único: Complementarse_

Una luz empieza, le sigue otra, y otra más. En seguida, todo el restaurante se llena de miles de colores, de brillos, de estrellas. Todo es jolgorio, risas y abrazos. Todo es alegría y felicidad.

Las pequeñas luces navideñas titilan cual destellos en el cielo y se van tiñendo de un color a la vez, dando lugar a que cada uno brille intensamente por un pequeño instante. Como los seres humanos, que intentamos brillar un par de veces a lo largo de nuestra vida. A veces, duran más, a veces duran menos. Y, en pocos casos, nunca brillan. Pero en éste relato, hay dos colores intensos que no buscan saber cuál de los dos es el más bello, sino cuál de ellos es el más intenso.

El rosa es suave y cálido; el naranja, apacible y fraternal. Ninguna de las dos se han enfrentado, sino que quieren resaltar como nunca: Hikari es luz; Sora es amor. La luz y el amor van de las manos como esas dos parejas que ves en la calle acompañadas de otras dos luces igual de hermosas, pero menos brillantes que ellas: el valor acompaña al amor, y la esperanza tiñe a la luz con cariño.

El valor estaba orgulloso de su amor, de que ésa noche riera, se relajara y disfrutara de un enorme pastel navideño, cortesía del restaurante.

Las cuatro emociones se encontraban en un pequeño cuarto, decorado para la ocasión, comiendo rebanadas de ese pastel y bebiendo un poco de champán para celebrar. Luego de una esplendorosa cena en el restaurante, el postre era la parte que más esperaban.

— ¡Feliz navidad! —exclamó el castaño, siendo el que más en alto alzó su copa. Los otros tres chocaron las suyas y respondieron el saludo con energía—. ¡A celebrar!

Bebieron y comieron a gusto. Estaban risueños. Estaban alegres, ¡Estaban radiantes! ¡Radiantes porque el valor y la esperanza veían sus luces más hermosas que nunca!

Hikari propuso ir a pasear por las calles, aprovechando que apenas nevaba. Los otros tres estuvieron de acuerdo y salieron a grandes pasos, dejando estelas por donde sea que anduvieran.

En determinado momento, las dos mujeres se quedaron mirando todo el brillo de la ciudad, toda la magnificencia de la vida estallando en miles de colores por una noche. Era un precioso espectáculo de luces.

— ¡Mira, mira esa! —exclamaba Hikari viendo como en una tienda, un juego de luces adornadas en forma espiralada captaba la atención de sus ojos rojizos.

— ¡Y aquélla, Hikari! ¡Es preciosa! —Sora la tomó fraternalmente del brazo, como si fuese su hermana pequeña, y le señaló las luces del arcoíris de un inmenso árbol en el centro de la ciudad. La menor de los Yagami dejó salir un grito de emoción y, tomando la mano de su futura cuñada, la arrastró hacia allí. Como si ambas volvieran a tener once y ocho años.

Como si sus niñas jamás hubieran muerto…

— ¿Tú qué opinas? —Taichi se sentó en una banca, mientras ellas correteaban por el árbol. Takru se sentó a su lado y lo miró, confuso—. Quiero decir, ambas son dos estelas de las más grandes, ¿el amor brilla más que la luz?

Era raro ver a Yagami mayor con esa mirada perdida, como si algo lo poseyera y que le salieran palabras, de lo que él podría denominar, "más poéticas". Probablemente, Taichi habría leído demasiado sus poesías, que recientemente una editorial las publicó en un compilado. El rubio se acomodó y vio a Hikari: la luz es la madre de los brillos, la madre de vida y la celestial belleza del día a día.

—La luz siempre será más intensa, no importa la circunstancia —respondió Takaishi, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Hikari parecía jugar con unos niños de preescolar y Sora les cantaba villancicos.

El castaño, ver a su amor tan dulcemente con esos niños, supo que Sora era lo que más podía hacerle feliz: era tan encantadora como si realmente ella hubiera encarnado el amor en ése instante de su existencia, como si aquél sentimiento hubiera nacido sólo y exclusivo para Sora. Cerró los ojos un instante y dejó que la lejana voz de la pelirroja lo inundase: el amor emanaba en él, como una fuente sin fin; como si su valor fuese el que protegiera aquélla fuente…

Y se sintió el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Luego volvió a ver a su hermana, quien reía alegre. Y lo inundó una extraña idea.

—Pero la luz sola puede perderse…

—Por eso tiene la esperanza, para que siempre tenga una guía en la vida, aunque sea la luz quien haga el camino —el de ojos celestes miró cielo cubierto de nubes, parecía perderse en algún verso.

—Tiene el valor, también.

Takeru rió.

—No seas celoso, nunca te olvidará, ella siempre será tu hermanita y tú el hermano mayor —él comprendía muy bien que la relación de los hermanos Yagami era completamente distinta a la de su hermano Yamato… No sólo porque se trataban de hombre y mujer, sino porque habían vivido otra clase de situaciones. —Sin embargo, el brillo de Sora, es perceptible en cada momento.

—Por supuesto, ella es el amor —respondió el valor con orgullo.

—No creo que podamos seguir discutiendo —Takeru se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa—. ¿Podemos decir que se complementan? ¿Qué la luz y el amor brillan por igual? ¿Qué el valor y la esperanza las protegen?

Taichi se puso de pie y avanzó hacia las chicas. Luego se volteó a ver al ya no tan pequeño Takaishi.

—Vas a ser un escritor de renombre, ¡guía a Hikari, para que su luz no se apague!

El rubio cerró los ojos y sonrió.

—Y tú dale valor a Sora, que su amor jamás muera —no hizo falta decirlo, Taichi fue corriendo hacia Sora, la tomó por la cintura y la elevó entre las risas de todos, diciendo cuánto la amaba y cuánto la protegería hasta que extinguieran sus alas de valor.

—Nunca se extinguirán —le dijo ella, abrazándose a él—. Tus alas cada día se extienden más.

— ¡Para que nuestro mañana sea mejor!

—Lleno de amor, Taichi, lleno de amor… —respondió ella, con una luz sin igual en sus ojos rojizos. Se besaron con pasión, mientras la nieve empezaba a caer.

No había manera de decidir de la luz era más brillante que el amor. Ambos emitían un color único, irremplazable y había punto de comparación.

Lo único que hacen los sentimientos, es complementarse. La respuesta era esa: compleméntate, brilla y deja que tu corazón se tiña de un color distinto cada día.


End file.
